Storm
Exotic and mysterious, Ororo Munroe is a former teacher from Xavier's Institute, and a mutant of tremendous power. Ororo controls the weather. Little to nothing is known about her past by outsiders. Storm was second in command in the X-Men. A protector of the students, and vengeful if someone or something hurt her wards. The fact she left the school and team has likely left waves behind her, but it was done without hard feelings. She is still an ally, just as the X-Men are still allies to her. In Kenya, Ororo is worshiped as a Goddess of Weather and War, hailed as a protector by various tribes. Background Origin: Ororo Munroe a.k.a Storm is a mutant born to N'Dar (a princess of a Kenyian tribe) and David Munroe (a photo journalist). She was born in Manhattan, New York to the married couple. At 6 months old, she moved to Cairo, Egypt with her parents. At five years old, political upheaval caused the jet Ororo and her family was in to be shot down, and it was a miracle that Ororo was the sole survivor. Three days buried under rubble, before she could dig herself out. It still stuck in her brain even after all these years. A fear she can never fully explain away. Ororo grew up on the streets of Cairo after that, being taken under wing by other street kids. She learned how to steal to survive. She owned nothing except the clothes on her back, and the ancestral ruby that belonged to her mother, which she kept well hidden. Achmed El Gibr taught her the finer skills of survivor, including knife fighting and pistol shooting. Later, she attempted to steal from Charles Xavier, not realizing he was a telepath. He recognized her as a mutant and attempted contact, but it frightened Ororo. When Shadow King attacked Xavier, she used the opportunity to escape into the crowd, but it was something she never forgot and told no one due to being unable to understand what happened. At 12 years old, Ororo finally left Cairo, feeling drawn to something unknown. During her travels, her life and innocence was threatened, and she was forced to murder a man. She fled into the Sahara desert in fear of being arrested. She almost died of heat stroke and dehydration, beginning for rain to save her. That is when the rain began to fall. Thinking it a hallucination at first, Ororo realized this was very much real. These mutant powers that have appeared saved her. They also helped her save a young Prince T'Challa from kidnappers. When they separated, they swore to always be friends should they ever cross paths again. Path of the Goddess: Ororo did eventually reach where she was drawn to; the home of her ancestors, the Kilimanjaro Valley on the Serengeti Plain in Kenya. Taken in by Ainet, an elderly tribal woman, Ororo learned how to control her powers. She soon became a Goddess to her tribe. The local warlords feared her, and she not only protected her people, but helped them have healthy crops and to never know hunger or drought. Still, the warlords did not always confess their fear, and in refusing to show weakness there were still attacks against the tribe. One such attack, the X-Men had shown up to help Ororo in protecting her people due to a mutant Deluge being associated with the warlord. They went their separate ways, but later Professor Xavier asked Ororo to help save the X-Men who had disappeared. She agreed to repay a debt she felt she owed. This is when she learned what a mutant was, and that she was not to be a Goddess of only her tribe, but to the entire world. She earned the nickname Storm, and eventually joined the X-Men team, becoming close to Jean Grey. She learned, grew, and became educated about academics and the world around her. She grew, and became a teacher. The Labyrinth: Later, during what became known as The Labyrinth, she was kidnapped between universes and trapped within a nightmare of her own making. The X-Men died, she failed Kenya, and was forced to remember what she had forgotten with her mother's and father's deaths and being buried under the rubble for three days with their corpses. The world was ripped apart with hurricanes and floods, and she was powerless to stop it, still she fought. As she was about to greet death, the Labyrinth fell apart and she was freed. It was difficult to adjust after the incident with the Labyrinth. While she did not fear the merging of the two multi-verses, she feared her own failures. Ororo worked as a teacher, guided the next generation, and acted as second in command in the field for the X-Men, but still it continued to gnaw on her. As the years progressed, Ororo felt like she was failing the world still. Helping only a few select mutants, did not feel like she was truly acting her part as a Goddess. It has finally driven her to leave the Institute and the X-Men, to try and find a new way. To find a way where she can be at peace with herself and help all peoples, not just mutants. It was a difficult decision, one a long time in the making, but one that has lessened the strain on Ororo's mind. Personality * Goddess – Ororo became a goddess to a tribe in the Kenya plains. If that tribe ever needs help, she will be there in a heart-beat. When she was older and Professor Xavier found her to inform her she was not a goddess, but a mutant, it was difficult to accept at first. Even with acceptance, Ororo still sees herself as goddess in many ways. She is protective of those that pay her homage (worshipers, friends, family, students, etc), she sees it as her responsibility to stand up for what is right, and her beliefs are the law of how things should be. It is not that she is closed-minded; it just means she can be very stubborn. * Free – Even with her sense of responsibility as a goddess, Ororo can also be very free. She is the type to sun bathe nude no matter who may be around (or their ages). She has no sense of body shame, or shame for what she is. She does not have the hang-ups that much of modern society has in self-identity. While Ororo can be dragged down by figuring out where she stands and what she wants, she does not let it distract her from who she is at her core. She makes a point to not let it tie her up or stop her from doing what is right for herself and her beliefs. * Passionate – While as a goddess she can be reserved, as losing control of herself means losing control of her powers, she is in reality as uncontrollable as the weather she manipulates. She enjoys music, dancing, letting herself go, and can give into her anger, fear, and love whole-heartedly. Still, Ororo tries to stop herself from doing so, through meditation, gardening, and self-reflection. She is always afraid that should she give into her own nature whole-heartedly, those she loves and protects will all suffer terribly. Photos Logs Pre-Vamp Logs NPC'ed Logs *2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six - Sinister Six attack the X-Mansion. *2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska - The Summers Brothers are caught by something Sinister this way comes. Second Player Logs *2012-11-09 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shedding - While investigating a Prime Sentinel sighting in India, Beast shedding on the furniture becomes the least concern. NPC'ed Logs *2013-08-22 - I Will NEVER Forgive You - What happens when a hurt girl gets entangled with a boy fated for evil? Third Player Logs *2013-12-04 - A Walk in the Woods - A new visitor attracts Ororo's and Alex's attention. Fourth Player Logs *TBA Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken